My Dad
by freakyfujoshi
Summary: Kekecewaan Albus Potter akan sebuah rahasia besar yang disembunyikan ayahnya. Dan dia akan mencari tahu hal itu.


Disclaimer : Mbak Jo Rowling yang selalu paling keren..

* * *

Aku memandang keheranan wajah-wajah terperangah memandang keluargaku. Tampak kagum dan tak percaya. Seakan-akan mereka adalah keluarga terhebat sedunia. Keluarga paling mengagumkan seantero bumi. Atau.. benarkah? Oh, astaga.. apa, sih yang bisa dibanggakan dari mereka?

Wajah-wajah takjub itu memang tak asing lagi. Setiap Dad dan Mum ke tempat umum, orang-orang selalu mengerubuti Dad bak lalat, seakan menyentuhnya merupakan kehormatan tertinggi. Beberapa bahkan membawa kamera, atau meminta tanda tangan, katanya untuk publisitas. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Acara keluarga yang indah rusak karena mereka. Dad hanya nyengir bersalah. Mum terlihat pasrah. James malah, tak seperti yang lain, sangat menikmati menjadi sumber perhatian. Betapa menyebalkan.

Anehnya, ketika aku tanya pada Mum atau Dad mengapa, mereka hanya menarik napas tak menjawab, atau langsung mengubah topik pembicaraan. Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, bahkan Teddy, tidak ada yang mau menjawab. Teddy, mungkin berniat memberi tahu, tapi dilarang Dad. James yang terlihat tahu, hanya membuat suara-suara aneh, yang terdengar seperti 'kau akan tahu nanti'. Menjengkelkan sekali. Ada apa, sebenarnya?

Ketika aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, tiba-tiba Rose, datang menghampiriku dan mengajakku mencari kompartemen. Sepanjang perjalanan, aku terdiam melamun. Rose terlihat risih melihatku menjadi begitu pendiam, padahal aku biasanya sangat hiperaktif. Namun, aku tak begitu peduli. Pikiranku masih berjalan kemana-mana. Rose mendesah.

"Al.." tegurnya. Aku menoleh dengan ekspresi terkejut, seakan baru mengetahui ia berada disana. Rose mengerutkan kening. Namun, sebelum aku sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba kompartemen disebelahku menggeser terbuka. Sebuah kepala anak lelaki menyembul, dengan ekspresi yang begitu, ugh.., memuja?

"Albus Severus Potter? Anak Harry Potter yang terkenal itu? masuk! masuk!" serunya bersemangat. Aku dan Rose berpandangan dengan heran. Namun, kami segera ditarik masuk dan duduk di dalam kompartemen. Anak itu segera menggeser pintu menutup. Aku memandang berkeliling dengan ngeri. Terdapat 2 orang lagi, selain anak itu, memandang kami dengan ekspresi lapar, seperti siap untuk menelan kami hidup-hidup. Aku menyikut Rose, yang menelan ludah.

"Nah, kenalkan, aku Deanne Slughorn, aku cucu dari Horace Slughorn, yang menjadi guru ramuan ayahmu. " kata anak yang menarik kami tadi, dengan ceria. "nah," katanya sambil menunjuk anak berambut blonde." Ini Justin Storm, keponakan Draco Malfoy, kepala Departemen Misteri itu. Ini," anak berwajah tikus mengangguk, " Daniel Parish. Ayahnya Kepala Departeman Olahraga. " tukasnya ceria. sangat ceria, malah. Aku dan Rose mengangguk pada 'orang-orang aneh' ini dengan takut-takut. Lagi, mereka tidak peduli dengan ekspresi kami. Menakutkan. Sangat

"O, oohhhh.. kalau begitu, k-kenalkan.. a-aku—"kataku terbata-bata, namun segera dipotong Deanne Slughorn.

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu kau, tentu. Albus Severus Potter, anak kedua dari Harry Potter yang terkenal." ujarnya cepat. Rose bergerak tak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Daniel, menoleh kepadanya. "Ya, ya. Aku tahu kau juga. Rose Weasley, anak sulung dari Hermione Jean Granger dan Ronald Bilius Weasley." katanya. Justin Storm memandang Rose dengan mengejek. "Ya. Anggota Golden Trio juga, memang. Tapi tidak seterkenal Harry Potter." Rose memandang Justin dengan pandangan membunuh. Namun, aku tidak begitu memerhatikannya. Ada sesuatu yang menarik, disini.

"Golden Trio?" tanyaku bingung. Rose tiba-tiba menoleh menghadapku, dengan ekspresi paham, sekaligus ngeri.

"Ya." kata Daniel sambil lalu. "Begitulah orang menyebutnya. Tiga orang yang berperan langsung dalam mengalahkan Voldemort. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, dan Ronald Weasley." jelasnya.

"Mengalahkan Voldemort?" tanyaku mengernyit. Aku tahu, tentu kalau Voldemort merupakan penyihir hitam terbesar seantero Inggris. Dan keluargaku juga ikut dalam peperangan melawannya. Tapi, Dad _tidak pernah_ berkata bahwa ia berperan penting saat itu. Rose mendesah. Aku tak mengacuhkannya.

"Tentu saja." jawab Deanne heran. "Ayahmu yang langusng membunuh Voldemort. Dengan Expelliarmus! Astaga! Cool, eh? Memakai Mantra Pelepas Senjata. Sungguh hebat!" Aku terkejut. Benarkah? Sehebat itu? Justin yang menyadari ekspresiku, memandangku dengan ekspresi sangat mengejek. " Astaga. Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal itu. Ayahmu sendiri _seorang Harry Potter_, dan kau sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya?" Aku menundukkan kepala. Rose memandang Justin lagi dengan pandangan membunuh, lalu cepat-cepat menarikku keluar dari kompartemen itu.

Aku menatap Rose dengan pandangan sedih. Mengapa Dad tidak pernah bercerita pada kami? Tentang perang itu? Mengapa rahasia itu tidak pernah mau diberitahukan pada kami? Anak-anaknya sendiri? Rose, melihat ekspresiku, menggelengkan kepala dengan sedih, lalu menggeser kompartemen kosong disampingnya. Aku masuk dengan murung. Rose mengikuti.

"Kau marah? tanyanya hati-hati. Aku tertunduk.

"Tidak. jawabku lirih. Rose memandang tak percaya. Aku menghela napas.

"Aku hanya… kecewa." tambahku. Rose berkedip Lama tanpa suara, hingga Rose memutuskan memecah keheningan.

"Aku mengerti." Aku tidak merespon, hingga Ia merogoh kopernya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal, bersampul wajah Dad yang terlihat sedih. Aku mengernyit, lalu membaca tulisan timbul bercorak di bagian atas. 'Harry's Biography'. Aku memandang Rose.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku. Rose mengernyit. "Kau tahu persis apa maksudku, Al.." Aku menghembuskan napas sebal. "Ini akan menjelaskannya?" tanyaku. Rose tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Segalanya. Apapun yang kau mau." Aku mengernyit. Tak seperti biasanya Rose sangat memuji sebuah buku. Rose yang melihat ekspresiku, mengerucutkan bibir.

"Baca penulisnya." perintahnya sebal. Aku melihat tulisan timbul kecil di sudut bawah. 'Hermione Jean Granger'. Aku menatap Rose dengan jengkel. Ia nyengir lebar tak berdosa. Tiba-tiba, kereta perlahan melambat, lalu berhenti sama sekali. Aku menghela napas keras-keras, lalu keluar dari kereta. Di gerbong akhir, aku sekilas berpandangan dengan Justin, yang memandang dengan mencomooh. Aku mendengus.

Aku tidak begitu memerhatikan acara seleksi. Perhatianku masih tertuju pada buku yang dibawa Rose. Aku ingin tahu, mengapa Dad sangat dipuji, dan mengapa Dad tidak pernah mau menceritakan semuanya pada kami? Bahkan ketika aku diseleksi ke asrama gryfindoor, aku hanya tersenyum lemah, sangat kontras dengan pemandangan di meja gryffindoor yang heboh, yang kutahu banyak terisikan oleh sepupu-sepupuku.

Di ruang rekreasi, sekitar jam sepuluh malam, saat semua sedang tidur. Aku membuka-buka buku buatan Aunt 'Mione. Tidak seperti biografi lainnya yang terlihat membosankan, buku ini seru sekali. Didalamnya dijelaskan tentang masa kecil Dad, yang penuh petualangan. Melawan Voldemort, Membunuh Basilisk, Mengecoh sekawanan Acromantula, Melewati Naga, Manusia duyung, Spinx, dll, dsb. Wuaaahhh… Aunt 'Mione juga terlihat sangat jeli memilih kata-katanya, membuatku seperti masuk ke dalam buku itu. Pantas saja orang-orang memandang kami dengan pandangan mengerikan itu. Tapi, itu masih belum menjelaskan mengapa Dad tidak mau memberitahu kami satupun, kan?

Hingga ketika aku tiba di Bab akhir. aku dilanda dilemma hebat. Beranikah aku membacanya? Aku menutup mata, menarik napas, lalu membukanya lagi perlahan-lahan. Aku harus siap. Apapun alasannya, aku harus tahu. Dad tidak boleh membiarkan rahasia ini terus menerus.

Sama seperti dugaanku, aku benar-benar terkejut akan apa yang ditulis Aunt 'Mione disana. Semakin lama aku membaca, mataku semakin mengabut, namun berjuang keras untuk tidak menangis. Oh, ingin rasanya aku minta maaf pada Dad, karena telah berprasangka buruk padanya. Sementara aku berysaha menjaga mataku tetap kering. Sia-sia. Air mata itu tetap dengan deras mengalir.

.

_**BAB 17**_

_**THE FAKE STRONG**_

_._

_Kalian menganggapnya seorang hero. Pahlawan dunia sihir. The-Boy-Who-Lived, Chosen One, dan banyak lagi yang lainnya. Setiap kali kalian menyebut itu dihadapannya, ia hanya tersenyum hangat, lalu segera berlalu. Membuatmu bertanya, ada apa?_

_Oh, Tidakkah kalian perhatikan senyum itu? Senyum yang indah. yang selalu ia tampilkan pada orang-orang. Senyum yang, sekilas terlihat sangat tulus. Tapi siapa sangka,senyum itu hanya sebuah topeng?_

_The-Fake-Smile, begitu ia selalu menyebutnya. Topeng yang selalu dipakainya untuk membohongi dunia, untuk menampilkan bahwa ia seorang yang kuat. Kamuflase untuk menutupi keadaan, bahwa sebenarnya, ia adalah seorang yang rapuh, bahkan didepan para sahabat-sahabat dekatnya. Dan hebatnya lagi, ia berhasil memainkan perannya dengan cantik tanpa cacat, sehingga tidak ada satupun yang tahu. Ironis._

_Mengapa tidak ada yang menyadari itu? Tidakkah mereka pernah tahu apa yang ada dalam hati itu? 'Mereka', sahabat-sahabatnya, orang-orang terdekatnya. Oh, seharusnya mereka sudah tahu dari dulu. Tidaklah susah ditebak, kalau 'mereka' mau peduli. Tapi, apa mereka peduli?_

_Orangtuanya. Cedric. Sirius. Dumbledore, Hedwig, Dobby, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Colin, dan ribuan nama lagi. Ditambah lagi bahwa ia sama sekali tak tahu arti cinta, kesetiaan, kejujuran, pada masa kecilnya. Tidak ada teman saat itu, yang mau dijadikan pegangan untuknya. Juga tidak ada keluarga, yang seharusnya selalu ada untuk menopangnya. Oh, Tidakkah itu sudah cukup untuknya? Jadi, masihkah kita tega untuk menambahkan beban berat itu, dengan tetap percaya bahwa ia akan selalu kuat?

* * *

_

A/N: Gimana? Bagus? Aneh? Jelek? Gak nyentuh? katakan dengan review!

Ah, cerita Next-Gen keduaku, yang dikerjakan disela-sela deadline yang numpuk, bikin pusing setengah mati.


End file.
